The Massive and their Invaders
by Invader-Rirk
Summary: Here are story's of my OC'S. Hope you enjoy it. And if you want to take a look at them do it on: Deviantart. The link is in my bio.
1. Chapter: Rit and Tir

**My OC'S OF DOOM**

**This are my two first OC'S hope you like them their name's are Rit and Tir. Well they two are a couple and love each other. I'll also make a few other, but later. Thank you for your attention. **

**Ohh and if you wanna look at them they are on deviantart: .com**

It was a normal day on Planet Irk. And we can see a bored class of Irken listening to the lecture of their teacher.

And we also can see a lazy Irken who has Red eyes, long Scythe like antenna's but not too long. He is wearing the standard Invader clothes, just in gray. He also has boots which looks a little like them of Tak and we can also notice he is a little taller then anyone else, just a bit. His name is Rit.

And we can see a female Irken sitting next to Rit at his left side. She glares and smiles at him, she is his girlfriend. Just like Rit she has Red eyes. She is also wearing the standard Invader clothes. She has strange antennas. (seriously guys I can't describe her antennas. Please don't blame me.) She is just a little smaller then Rit. Her name is Tir.

And who is screaming in front of the class? It's Rirk the Academy Commander. (I won't describe him in more detail because I ain't draw him yet. Besides he get's his own chapter later. He was also the Commander of Tak and Zim in my first story and he was the kidnapper. But we'll get to him later.)

Tir was glaring at Rit the whole time. She wanted his attention but she knew if she spoke she would have to clean the class or something like that. Since their teacher was really strictly with things like that. She tried and tried but Rit was to focused on his book in which he drew something. He did this a lot.

She sighed and wrote something on a piece of paper. As she was sure that Commander Rirk wasn't looking at her she threw the paper on Rit's desk and waited for a response.

Rit looked at the letter on which stood. "Hey Rit. What do you think about hanging out at the park after this?" Rit looked to Tir and nodded with a smile. Since the tables weren't that far away Rit grabbed for Tir's hand. He grabbed it and she got blushed and smiled at him.

_After class_

Tir was already out of the class at her locker, since Rit was always so lazy she decided to wait there for him. He shoved everything on his desk in his PAK. He was about to went out of the class as suddenly a hand grabbed his wrist. It was Zez the one who always teased him for the reason Tir loved him and not Zez. (A little fact: I am not going to draw him or describe him because I surely won't need him often.)

"Wait a minute." Zez yelled at Rit and pushed him a few inches back.

"Hell, what do you want?" Rit asked with venom in his voice.

"I saw how you and Tir kept holding hands." He said with venom in his voice as well.

"So?" Rit asked immediately visibly confused.

"Well you shouldn't do or I'll tell Commander Rirk." He said as Rit pushed away his hand.

Rit went away and hissed out of his mouth. "Do what ever you want. But Tir surely questions where I am." And with that he walked out of the door and left behind a angry little Zez.

_At Tir's locker_

"Ah there you are come on we should walk to the park and then head back home what you think?" She said as she threw her arms around his neck and put a kiss on his cheek.

"Sounds great, let's go." Rit said. He grabbed her hand and they walked out of the academy, towards the park.

_At the park_

"So was the lesson for you as boring as for me?" Tir asked while walking tight nest to Rit.

"Yes like always. So what do you want to do today? I mean it's weekend we should probably go out to...well I don't know maybe, foodcourtia?" Rit asked exactly knowing that foodcourtia was her favorite place after the swamp parks at Irk.

"You know that I love foodcourtia, it's sooo delicious. But I haven't enough money." She sadly answered.

"Didn't I've always payed? And since when, do you haven't enough money before it's weekend?" He asked curios.

"Well...I never bought a special someone a birthday present before." She teased.

"You remembered my birth date or should we say coming out of a tube day." He teased back.

"Of course, someone in this relationship has to. Don't you think?" She asked while she holds up a birthday present.

"Ohhh gimmi." Rit said almost sounding like Zim only deeper.

"Nuh Uh...first I want a kiss." She teased and made a kiss face.

He walked towards her and went into a deep kiss with Tir. "Well that wasn't that bad, was it?" She asked while handing him the present.

"Well it didn't hurt at all." He said making Tir blush and smile. "WOW the new Plasma Gun X9. Thank you, it's one of the most expensive guns in the empire. How do you knew I would like that." He asked dumb.

"Hello it's a BIG GUN." She sarcastic said and got hugged by Rit. "So do you wanna go and shoot something with that?" Tir asked.

"Yes but first I should like to thank you adequately." He said and went in a deeper kiss as before invading her mouth with his tongue who happens to wrestle with Tir's playfully.

"Wow that was a big kiss." she leaned romantic against Rit and purred lovely. He relaxed with her touch and leaned on a bank behind him.

"That's a great birthday already yet." Rit said as he cuddled against Tir and shoved her on his lap.

She made herself comfortable and relaxed her head on his chest. "Can't wait until it's lunch time. Then you should get your billfold and I take us in my Voot to foodcourtia." Tir said lovely and relaxed.

"What? You fly? shouldn't I fly? I mean I pay and it's my birthday?" He asked afraid she would still fly.

"No, first: if you pay I have to do something as well and flying would be my part. And second: I already gave you a present why should I give you a second?" She explained fast.

"Well first; you always get all the fun and I get all the payment things. And second; Nahhh (sighed) ok." He said sadly.

She kissed him on the cheek and praised him. "That's right honey. I'll love it when you're renounce anything for me." She said and cuddled even tighter to him.

He simply smiled and relaxed.

After a while Rit passed away. After a few minutes Tir noticed it. "Ohhh...Not again." She groaned, because he made this a lot. She poked him at the head a few times and then he finally awoke.

"Wh- WHAT I'M AWAKE." He shrieked. Then he noticed a giggle that reminded him that he was in the park with Tir. "Ohh ha ha really funny." He groaned.

"Oh don't be angry. I mean, I am not the one who passed out." She reminded him and placed a finger under his chin.

"I can't help myself. You relax me too much when we cuddle." He explained with a egoistic glare.

"Me? Ah so it's my fault that YOU pass out? Oh ok if it's that, then I am sorry." She sarcastic and harsh answered.

"See was that so hard? I'll take your excuse." Rit teased when suddenly his hand was grabbed and both of them stood up and walked to their apartment.

"(Sighed) What am I doing with you." She teasingly said and went under his arm.

_At the apartment_

The door went open. Rit and Tir went in. "I am going under the shower, wanna join me?" Tir asked already knowing what the answer would be.

"Yes go ahead I'll join you in a few seconds." He said while grabbing a soda from the fridge.

"Okay...but don't let me wait to long." She sang and went away past the bedroom.

The whole apartment looked like a mix of them both. Many red things and many gray ones. It was like every apartment with the same facility's. They had a TV-room in which they also had the kitchen. A bedroom and a bathroom.

Rit drank out his soda and was about to went under the shower when he heard Tir playfully shouting under the shower. "Ohhh Rit...I am almost clean don't you wanna join me now." He smiled and ran towards the bathroom. Once he was undressed and under the shower Tir gave him a smile and a kiss and then they were "cleaning each other".

_After the shower_

Rit was already finished with drying his self. He sat at the couch and watched some movies. Tir on the other hand was busy with her make up and thinking of what she should wear for her dinner with Rit. Rit was already wearing a black suit with no tie and a white shirt under it.

"Uhhh No...Rit I haven't any dresses for tonight I think we should buy one." Tir yelled from the bathroom.

"What? But I already reserved the table. We have to be there in one hour and the fly would take almost one. What about the purple one...I'll like that." Rit answered back when he already made his way to the bathroom.

"Well...I could wear that, if you really like it." Tir offered with a slight smile.

"Of course you always look perfect in that." He explained giving her a quick peck on the lips.

"Oh well...then go I'm finished in a few minutes." She said and with that Rit went away.

_A few minutes later_

"Now how do I look?" She asked with a grin on her mouth. She was wearing a purple dress which was cut at knee height.

"Looks gorgeous as always my love." Rit explained while opening the door of their apartment. He held the door open so Tir could walk through it.

She smiled, placed a hand on his face and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, then she went out of the apartment.

He purred and followed her out. To their Voot runner. He climbed in and hold a hand out for her. She took it and was gently lifted up to her seat. There she took the control wheel and headed straight to foodcourtia.

"So where do we eat?" Tir asked him and placed a hand on his.

"We are going to eat at a place called Courtia-Palace." He answered and grabbed her hand.

"Sounds great. What are we going to do after that?" She asked Rit with a naughty smile.

"Heh heh...I know something." He said purring at her touch.

_After the flight_

They came down to foodcourtia and headed to the Courtia-Palace. Once they where there the waiter took their order.

"Mhhm it's nice in here...great choice." She told him and took a sip of her soda.

"Glad you like it. And there you can see the foodcourtia moon shining bright down at us." He told her while showing out of the window where the moon was.

"Wow that's beautiful." She said with bright red eyes.

"Not half as beautiful as you." He explained.

She blushed and grabbed his hand making him blush as well.

They two sat there for a long time. Before the night came and both of them got a little tired.

"So you (yawn) wanna fly home?" Tir asked him and Rit nodded. Rit payed and they both went to their Voot.

Rit got in first like before and lifted Tir in. After a few seconds with not hearing any flying sound Rit looked at Tir. She was already asleep so he decided to took the control wheel and headed back home.

_At Irk_

"Tir we are back we have to go up." Rit explained with a whisper in her antenna but she gave no response. He smiled at her and lifted her up bridal style and carried her up to their apartment. He gently placed her on the bed and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

Rit smiled down at Tir and lied next to her. There he whispered a sentence in her antenna. "I love you." He said and with that he fell asleep as well. They both looked really happy and smiled in their dream. Per herbs they dream of each other.


	2. Chapter: Invader Zer

OC'S OF DOOM

Chapter Two: Invader Zer

**This is my bad ass OC'S he is about to get assigned to a planet. And this is a chapter which is important for another story of mine: A new beginning on earth. **

**So hope you like it because I do.**

It is two years after Impending Doom II and we can see a Voot runner on his way to a great collection of ships, right he is making his way to the Massiv.

In the Voot runner we can see a purple eyed Irken who kinda looks like an Russian but in Irken style. He wears a red beret with the Irken sign on it. He is wearing the standard Invader uniform just in purple and he got a brown belt around his waist up to his shoulder. The rest is like any other uniform.

We notice he has no SIR-Unit because he is on his way to the second part of the great assigning. He get's his SIR there.

His name's Zer and he is sitting in the cockpit of his Voot. He is visibly nervous and a little stressed. Because in ten minutes he will assigned to his first planet to conquer and he didn't want to screw up anything.

"Okay, computer dock right there." Zer commanded while his finger showed to a spot at the Massivs docking platform.

"Yes my Master." The computer answered in the usual obey tone.

"Now is the great day I dreamed of, since I was a Smeet. This is my most important hour ever." He yelled and ran out of his cockpit.

"_Attention the great assigning is about to begin in seven minutes. Every Invader is supposed to be in the hall on level six."_ A metal voice of one of the microphones at the docking platform ordered.

"Oh I've got seven minutes, well let's see if I can find some information of one of the planets we are supposed to conquer." Zer said while heading straight after an elevator. Two Invader were about to went in the elevator as Zer ran in front of them and pushed them away.

"HEY." The Irken's shouted after Zer.

"Hehehe too slow." He laughed at them and rose up with the lift to level twelve, where the tallest had their main rooms.

He got out of the elevator and recognized voices form the other end of the hallway where he stood at. "Sounds like the tallest." He said and went carefully towards from where the noises came.

"... to any other planet which serves the Irken empire. Ahhh this little pest we should have killed him as we had the change to." Tallest Red yelled and ran out of the door to see the shorter but not small Invader Zer. "Who are you?" He asked with concern.

"Sir I'm Invader Zer I am here for the great assigning." Zer saluted.

"So and why aren't you at level six to the assigning?" Tallest purple asked who already made his way next to Red.

"I am sorry my tallest, I think I've pressed the wrong button." He said and went away.

"WAIT." Tallest Red shouted after him. "You heard that right?" He asked not worried but a little interested.

"Well the last two sentence, yes." He said visibly embarrassed.

"Good, what about we talk about a very special mission for you in the room right behind me?" Tallest Red asked with a smile on his mouth.

"Well it would be an honor for me." He said a little speechless.

"Good come with us." Tallest Purple demanded. And Zer did as he had been told. He went in the room and stood in the middle in front of two giant chairs.

"Right what would you think about an very important mission? A mission which is important for the whole empire? See we have a big common enemy." Red began.

"What's his name?" Zer asked with a concentrated tone in his voice.

"Zim, he is currently the greatest enemy of the empire. Do you think you can stop him?" Red asked curios.

"Or kill him?" Purple threw a comment in.

"I think he will at least fear me after I am done with him." Zer said in a dark soulless voice which cost the tallest to shiver.

"Men he is good, you've got the job." Purple said already shaking Zer's hand.

"Yeah but you need a SIR-Unit and I think I have a the perfect one for you." Red said in a dark tone as well.

The three of them got to the elevator which headed straight for level one. "So which level is this exactly?" Zer asked with a slight smile on his face as if he knew that this was a top secret level.

"This is the level for the most dangerous experiments in the whole empire and there we find your SIR-Unit." Purple said while they three walked to a board which flight above the floor.

After a short time they reached a small metal box. "There, your new SIR, is in this box." Red said while he took the box and laid it carefully on the floor of the board. "Black box. Code: Irk-war." Red said and the box flew open and out came a gray SIR-Unit with a little broken antenna.

"What does Irk-war means?" Zer asked interested.

"Irk-war is the code of our biggest security system down here. We only needed it one time at Operation-Impending-Doom one." Red explained obliviously not interested.

"Ahh well, wait a minute he is broken." Zer protested.

"SHE is everything BUT broken. Lir go back to online mode." Purple comanded with a slight smile.

"What a female SIR-Unit? You have got to be kidding?" He asked with a disgusted face.

"No, not really. Lir ATTACK." Red demanded and with no other warning Lir jumped on top of Zer. She Punched him in his Squeedly-spooch. Then she tangled him to the ground where she triumphal stood at him.

"Ahhh that hurts my Squeedly-spooch. Ok-okay I see. She's good." Zer yelled.

"Lir let him go." Red ordered and Lir obeyed right away.

"Good SIR. Now come on we'll show you, your planet." Purple said.

"What I thought I was assigned to kill this ZIM-Person?" Zer asked visibly confused.

"Well yes, but you are an Invader after all and the planet you conquer is planet earth where Zim is stranded." Red said with an evil smirk in his face.

"Well okay I'll don't waist your time any longer and fly to this pit-full place of dirt." He yelled but before he could walk away Red stopped him.

"Ähm wait you get a second Invader for this special mission we send him to you after we spoke with him. He should be here in about two hours but don't be afraid we get you a room where you can study your mission." Red said and out of nowhere two soldiers came in and showed Zer the way to the elevator.

"Okay one second soldiers. With all due respect my tallest but why do I need another Invader I mean that's really easy. Every Irken in the academy knows that Earth is totally easy to conquer, okay the most talk about earth because they wanna laugh about that idiot who couldn't conquer it but why do I need another Invader?" Zer asked while he tried his hardest not sounding respect less.

"OH you see, you see." Purple said and with a hint of his arm the two soldiers grabbed Zer by his shoulder and leaded him back to the elevator.

"Okay Now we should probably go back to the assigning." Red offered.

"Right let's go and after that we eat food." Purple said while walking next to Red to the second elevator.

At Zer's Room

"Mhhm these Earth-filthy's seem more stupid then I expected that's gonna be easy and smoothly. How come that one of our empire couldn't have conquered this circle of filth and dirt. This must be one of my easiest missions ever and the greatest idiot of the empire." Zer said while looking on the screen with video recordings of Earth.

"Sir am I aloud to say anything about this?" Lir asked sitting next to Zer which is already back online.

"Huh? Oh...yeah, go on." He almost whispered with a less interested voice.

"Sir I've found some information of this ZIM-Person." Lir said in her metallic voice.

"Wait I never told you that you should do that. Do you search every important name and or thing?" He asked with a slight smile.

"YES Sir." Lir saluted. "Anyhow this Zim was one of the best Invaders ever and every Invader at Operation-Impending-Doom one was made of his DNA and of the other best Invader it was also a female." She said still in mind that he was a little misogynist.

"Okay that changes a lot but why did he act like this? I mean two years and it's still unconquered he is a drolling moron." Zer asked himself, he almost whispered but Lir could hear every word.

"Master maybe his Personality-chip was removed with a dumbfounded moronly one." She explained with a concentrated expression.

"Yeah that is possible but it doesn't matter because he is now a moron and nothing can protect him from me, hahahaha." He laughed in passion

"Yeah nothing, except that his chip is back in his PAK." Lir said almost smiling that she cost him his laughing. In fact she doesn't like him he was to much of a misogynist for her taste.

"Shut up, you think I am a misogynist. But let me tell you I'm not. I simply thought I would get a male SIR for a male Irken. Now obey your master and go in your offline mode until I order you to get back online." He commanded in a leader tone.

"Yes sir." She said not liking that she had to obey him. But she shut down because the obey chip in her system was too strong.

"Good SIR." He said and continued to watch the recording. He watched until he saw something he liked very much. "That is going to be soo easy. Hahahaha." He laughed a dark evil laugh which would cost probably everyone to shiver. "Watch out Zim you greatest dread is about to come." And then he continued his evil laugh...


End file.
